spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
CHIM
'CHIM''' (pronounced kɪm''This was clarified by Michael Kirkbride in one of his posts on the Bethesda forums. or ''tʃɪm,Pronounced as tʃɪm by Grand Warlord Sorcalin when speaking of the Elder Scroll of Chim.) in Daedric script spelled as ( ), called the Secret Syllable of Royalty, is a state in which one can break free of all known laws and corruptions of Oblivion. It allows for the user to return to a state before the mingling of Anu and Padomay and manipulate the Aurbis how they please. CHIM is often associated with Love, which seemingly connects it to the concept of God actually being "Love."Loveletter From the Fifth Era, The True Purpose of Tamriel Background The word in the Ehlnofex language, translates roughly to royalty, starlight, and high splendor, and is represented by a symbol that constantly changes but is normally recognized by a "Crowned Tower that threatens to break apart at the slightest break in concentration." CHIM is the final stage of the Psijic Endeavor, which can only be achieved by viewing the Tower, which encompasses the universe, while keeping one's own individuality in its presence....the Tower Failing to keep one's individuality in the presence of the Tower will result in the erasure of its viewer from the universe, an occurrence known as a "Zero Sum."Et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer Once CHIM is achieved, people experience a state in which time is bent both inward and outward into "a shape that is always new" as well as an incomprehensible sense of the Godhead. One who achieves CHIM is able to observe the Tower without fear and reside within it.More on the Psijic Endeavor CHIM is possibly the fifth step of the Walking Ways.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 35[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-michael-kirkbride Michael Krikbride's Posts: ONTOLOGICA CHIMERA] More information The first and most famous attempt at CHIM was the creation of Nirn, which was pursued by the god Lorkhan after he saw the Tower and began his Psijic Endeavor. Lorkhan's attempt at CHIM failed through manners that may have been intentional. It is stated by Vivec that Lorkhan more than likely intentionally sabotaged his CHIM experiment so that others would know how to not fail it. Lorkhan's failure showed the Aurbis that it was not possible for the original spirits to achieve states of existence such as CHIM, for they can not know the "joy of mortals," the knowing that death is merely an illusion and merely a cycle to be broken.The Illusion of Death'' The original spirits were immeasurable and infinite, only separated by their vanities and egos.SithisCosmology Their infinite scale and ineffability made it hard for them to ponder their ends and limits, and thus, could not pinpoint their own individuality from the Aurbis.The Monomyth This inherent omnipotence made it impossible for them to know the true joy of liberation that mortal spirits could experience from escaping their natural limitations. For this reason Lorkhan began to formulate the Mortal Plane as a way in which true transcendence could be achieved,Spirit of Nirn as only mortals have the ability to surpass all their boundaries, laws, and corruptions, put in place by immortal divinities. Mundus itself was designed to be a reflection of the Aurbis and, by association, the Tower. Lorkhan's failure sent his consciousness adrift as an entity known as the Void Ghost that resides within the hidden The Serpent constellation where he tries to continue his goal of helping others reach states that exist beyond CHIM.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 13Conversation with MK 2013-10-18 The only being who is presumed to have actually achieved CHIM is Vivec and Marcella, formerly Marcella Septim. Talos might have achieved CHIM. Vivec supposedly learned of CHIM after marrying and mating with the Daedric Prince Molag Bal.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 12 Vivec wrote extensively on its nature,Vehk's Teaching and used CHIM to banish Azura from the world during his trial.[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HMTlozPtQr9uKSp6nyRu8z7JsF7ECkTEFEYckvdvUjI/edit The Trial at Hogithum Hall] Talos might have achieved CHIM before ascending to godhood, how he did so is not entirely known. According to some sources, in an act of love, Talos used CHIM to effectively erase the jungles of Cyrodiil retroactively from all history,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil''Events of being quoted as saying:From The Many-Headed Talos'' This quote is cross-referenced by Mankar Camoran's in his ''Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes which state:Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 The "Red King" might refer to Talos, and his jungled home would be referring to Cyrodiil. Trivia *In , Heimskr, a priest of Talos, during his speech, cites an excerpt from the text by Michael Kirkbride called From The Many-Headed Talos. *CHIM is capitalized because of the tradition of writing Ehlnofex words in capital letters. *The Elder Scroll of Chim can be found in . Notes de:CHIM it:CHIM Category:Lore: Concepts